Darth Imperius
Important Note: In case it wasn't obvious, this article is about the Light Side version of the Sith Inquisitor, not the more commonly seen Dark Side version, who is Darth Nox. '' Darth Imperius was the title given to the Light Side version of the Sith Inquisitor who operated during the Cold War between the Sith Empire and the Republic. Though the Sith Inquisitor is typically seen as a "Dark Side" character, Darth Imperius was consistently shown to be a compassionate and kind-hearted individual, much to the surprise of friend and foe alike. History Darth Imperius began as a slave who was sent to the Sith academy on Korriban after their force-sensitivity was discovered. Placed under Lord Zash, Imperius harnessed their incredible potential, also being visited by the Force Ghost of their ancestor Aloysius Kallig, who would occasionally provide guidance to his descendant, acknowledging that his own failures had contributed heavily to the downfall of his lineage. Reclaiming their ancestor's mask and also taking on the title of Kallig, Imperius eventually claimed a loyal follower in Khem Val, who also saved him/her from Darth Zash's scheme to steal her apprentice's body for her own. With Zash now indisposed, Kallig found themself in a position to advance themselves in the Sith hierarchy. But it soon became clear that Kallig would still face obstacles, particularly from the arrogant Darth Thanaton, who despised Kallig and viewed him/her as an upstart. Discrediting Kallig and marking him/her for death, the Sith Inquisitor was forced to flee. It was around this time that Kallig also took on an apprentice, a former Jedi named Asharah Zavros. Eventually, by bonding themself to various Force Ghosts, Kallig became powerful enough to challenge Darth Thanaton, and was able to best him, afterwards getting his seat on the Dark Council, along with the title Darth Imperius. From there Imperius planned to continue his/her attempts to reform the Sith Empire from within so that it better fit the atypical Sith's more benevolent vision. Darth Imperius also kept their promise to free the Sith ghosts that had bonded themselves to him/her, save for one who elected to stay with Imperius anyway due to not wanting to go back to his tomb on Hoth. Personality and Traits In contrast to the brutal, cruel, and sadistic Dark Side Sith Inquisitor Darth Nox, Darth Imperius was a surprisingly compassionate and heroic individual in spite of working for the Sith, frequently finding less violent and destructive solutions to problems and even on occasion working alongside Jedi, though they tended to distrust him/her and be suspicious of them due to their background. Prone to showing mercy and kindness, as well as avoiding typical Sith behavior, Darth Imperius was really a Sith in name only and in many respects acted akin to a Jedi, though not completely so. Darth Imperius occasionally expressed a belief that the galaxy was not so black and white that it could be divided perfectly into light and dark, and it is likely that Darth Imperius saw themself as being a part of that gray area. Disagreeing with typical Sith policies of xenophobia and wanton cruelty, Darth Imperius repeatedly expressed the desire to reform the Empire from within, and asked their apprentice Asharah to help them in this endeavour. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Good Darkness Category:Former Slaves Category:Telekinetics Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti Villains Category:Idealistic Heroes Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Masked Heroes Category:Armored Heroes Category:Caped Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Mentor Category:Wise Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Umbrakinetic heroes Category:Power Hungry